


In Wonderland

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Girls Kissing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: When you’re in wonderland, you tend to find familiar faces.Chisato finds Hina in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. They manage to fit together like two pieces of the same broken locket.





	In Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re both on the run, one filled with the desire to survive, the other filled with only the desire to find.

The expanse of stars glimmered above them, grasping her tightly and not letting her go, as if it was abducting her from the world she was in; bitterly she almost wished that were the case. Her eyes gazed at them meaninglessly, wishing she could find the beauty in white dots scattered onto a spread of darkness. She could barely begin to register its beauty in the way the other girl could.

Instead, she found herself crumpling and crawling a little closer to the right, burying her head into the shoulder of the other girl, who made an expression she couldn’t decipher at the gesture.

They slightly tumbled to the left on the nearly dried (yet wet) grass due to her weight. But it didn’t register when she was closing her eyes, pushing herself to only feel warm skin, the cool wind hitting her hair and the scent of aroma oils. She failed in only registering these sensations.

What did register to her, in the end, were recent yet old memories she tried her best to scrub away but she had reluctantly memorized despite her best efforts.

The children whose bodies were destroyed twice; first by zombies, then by those who wanted nothing more than to not be like them, corpses of rotting decay running after her with bite marks and a horrified, painful expression, their throats damaged from screaming as they turned, her old, broken-down school from when she was younger, on a weekday with no students, the moment when she lost hold of her younger sister while running.

But no matter how she tried to only smell flowers and grass, a metallic odor that she thought was long gone made itself evident to her. For a brief, pained moment, she felt familiarity in the smell.

“I guess even aroma oils can’t drown out the smell of blood,” Chisato said wistfully, pulling away enough to speak yet holding back other words. She gave a smile, but her eyebrows curled upwards and her eyes were glistening under the moonlight.

Her legs bent upwards, and she pulled it to her chest. Then she laced her hand around the other girl’s open hand. She ignored the dread she would’ve felt in another world, the desire to wash her hands as she met a hand still stained with blood.

Hina’s lips curled upwards into a smile back at her reassuringly, her eyes an odd comfort. It was such an alien concept to place onto her when Chisato thought of Hina’s joyous laughter and her smug grins. Yet there the foreign sentiment was on her face as she pushed the warmth of her hand a little tighter onto the blonde’s cold hand.

Then Hina opened her mouth slightly, lips pulled tightly apart as she looked for words. “ I guess I should’ve washed it off better before we came here. I thought the rain would wash all of it off of me.”

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter anyway,” Chisato murmured solemnly, looking away. There was nothing there, emptiness and thus silence dominant, except for the slow drumming of her heartbeat and the melody of their voices, both hopeful but fragile whenever they tried to speak. It was as if they were choking down shards of glass.

“Haha, it’s so quiet apart from our voices, so _dark_. I remember when I walked past this hill the last time before everything. I couldn’t see a single star because of all of the lights. When I think about it now, I wish I could’ve passed the sight of buildings alight and people walking down the street just a little more.”

Hina nodded at the sentiment, then she outstretched her hand to the night sky, closing her hand, holding a bundle of stars, before opening it and releasing the truth that she had never touched any stars. “I remember when we were younger. I ran up with you to the roof of some building. You told me I wasn’t supposed to be up there, but I wanted to look at the stars more clearly! So you had to drag me down the stairs and stop me from staying there all night.”

Hina looked radiant, happy despite everything. “You were so cute when you were younger! You would always look at me with that exasperated face you weren’t able to quite pull off back then because of the baby fat still on you. You’re good at it now, though,” she paused, swallowing, “That was the last time we went out together before everything, right?”

“I guess it was. You sure loved the stars, always calling it boppin’ and zappin’ and all that... I guess that’s why we’re stargazing right now?” She asked softly, closing her eyes and almost feeling blissful when she heard Hina’s happy yet soothing voice in her ears.

But she wouldn’t let herself open her heart enough to giggle when she knew that if it wasn’t for that feeling of contentment the other girl gave her, she would be crying.

Then she ran her free hand through Hina’s green-blue hair. It was odd to look at her and see the girl she knew years ago. “That’s the same, but you’ve changed so much, haven’t you? You’re so _ different _ from back then.”

“I think it’s Chisato-chan who’s changed the most, though!” Hina smiled, taking it as a compliment rather than a fact. Then she shifted slightly, lifting herself off the ground for half a second to readjust herself and lay on the grass more comfortably. The yet wet bristles of a few shreds of grass tickled her legs, but she could barely care when her body barely mattered as anything except as a weakness.

The moon’s reflected light looked down onto them. Hina’s hair illuminated under the moonlight to look lighter a shade it usually was in darkness, and her eyes shone. But the shine was so natural, so ingrained into her that Chisato knew it wasn’t the moonlight making her eyes shine, it was her natural resilience and hope.

Chisato couldn’t tear her eyes away from the girl who could lose everything but would always somehow, deep down, find it in herself to move on. She didn’t know if she could’ve moved on, herself, without her. So she kissed her without a second thought, losing herself into the impulses she once refused so vehemently. Still, she found herself nervous as if she would lose everything she had, even when she knew she barely had anything to lose except Hina herself, or perhaps herself.

As Chisato began to pull away from the brief kiss, Hina pulled her back in, making her arms firm as she hugged her tightly, and pushing her lips closer to the blonde, as if it was their last time kissing (she always kissed that way) and she had to savor every last moment before she couldn’t ever be with her again.

Then Hina pulled away slowly, the world in slow motion as they let go of their passions for a moment. The normally easygoing girl looked serious for a moment, losing the shine in her eyes and narrowing them by a centimeter, tensing her fingers and looking down fondly, playing with the grass on the floor with a finger.

“I’m happy we met again, even if it had to be this way. What do you think?”

She didn’t know if she could share the sentiment. But instead of answering, she just tried her best to smile fondly, as if pure joy was still possible within her. Perhaps it was, and she was truly happy while she looked at the blunette with shining green eyes. She was just protecting herself from the shattering pain, denying it. Or it wasn’t, and she was deluding herself by taking Hina’s hand and feeling warmth in her chest while they cuddled together in the nights.

It wasn’t possible she could be happy when all she had left was one, imperfect girl with her. Deep down, Chisato knew which of the two was true. “I think that...”

* * *

They were on a stage. On the ground, hastily drawn chalk marks on the stage for where each actor and actress had to stand. It always took a while for them to complete, without fail, and to be able to stand in the right spot to speak. Then the director would demand that the standing position change and they would relearn it. Lights; stage lights, moved slightly by staff, minuscule details in order to get the perfect effect, the perfect angle of light on the actors and actresses.

It was what they could do to mask the imperfection of reality, to fine-tune each aspect they had control over. There were cameras set up, of every angle they needed to seamlessly move eyes to at the right positions on the screen.

The blonde watched the set for her new role being set up through the reflection through her mirror with an indifference. She was a side character in the film, one which showed up consistently and had a place, mostly in the early parts of the film, nevertheless not one of the most major players in the events of the story.

Her character was a simple one, just a naive and passionate girl who loved to sing and made it onto the stage as an idol through sheer effort alone. She would shine once, during her mini-arc in the story, and then bow out of the side character role, being a simple minor character afterward.

Her story didn’t make sense, as hard work barely meant a thing when it was all you had, she thought to herself silently, but yet, people liked it. She didn’t like it, probably due to the fact she had known someone like the character she was playing, before, but people ate up the sentiments her character spread.

Chisato would give the people what they wanted if it was what she was told to do, however she may disagree. It was what she had been told to do since she was a child, after all. Then she twitched slightly, feeling a spike of pain. It was the pain of a wrongly placed pin in her hair. She sighed, speaking softly with a cordial smile. “Could you please adjust the pin you just put on me?”

“Ah, my apologies,” The woman doing her hair said as an afterthought as she lodged it back into her hair in a minutely different angle. Then it was markedly more comfortable. She looked at the hair, waiting to hear for any protest. When she heard none, she began confidently walking backward then looked at Chisato’s finished hair through the mirror reflecting everything it saw.

The blonde smiled softly, feeling the long process of doing her hair come to a close. She never enjoyed the waiting that came with getting ready, but years of it made her patient if nothing else. The woman then questioned her: “Is that alright?”

“Yes, I think this is correct. I think it’s as beautiful as it could ever be, miss, due to your talents. Thank you,” Chisato formally spoke, daintily standing up and bowing to the direction of the woman who did her hair.

Then she walked a bit closer to the set, stretching her arms forward. It had taken longer than usual to get her ready, probably because it was her character’s moment to shine and she had to look perfect onscreen. A staff member gave her a thumbs up while passing by. It was time for her to go on, then.

Chisato started walking over when suddenly a staff member barged through a door. She sharply turned her neck and then her body with it, and took a step backward. The person sprinting inside began to speak. Why were they shouting? All she could hear was the sounds of sudden running overtake the sound of the man’s voice. Then she heard the words “like a zombie,” and she realized what was going on.

She heard screams from outside their set.

But there was no way that could be true. It was a concept that one of her roles would be dealing with, like a girl in an apocalyptic setting, it was not what Chisato Shirasagi, actress, would be dealing with. Her heart began beating quicker until she placed a hand over her heart. She was calm, always calm. How could she act if she let her emotions overtake her?

Naturally, a few people lingered calmly despite being screamed at to run, not really believing in the words. They snickered at what was seemingly a case of mania and continued with their jobs. Was that it? It probably was. She tried to ignore the people who were bolting due to their belief that the faraway sounds of screaming were correct in their horrified screams. The blonde relaxed her shoulders and tried to rid of the tension seeping into her bones. Then she began to ask a question. “What should we do-“

No answer, there was no one listening to answer her, no one. Instead was another sharp, pained scream, undoubtedly a plea for help in it’s harsh, terrified tone. It was a close sound. A moment. A woman with a large bite wound walked through the door, having followed the sound of speaking like bait. She seemed like a normal person, if not for the crazy look in her eyes as she bit the staff member at the door as he tried to warn them.

Chisato felt as if she was in a movie, but it was a scenario all too true as impulses took over. She grabbed her purse, shot a look at the staff and co-workers, and began to run without a second thought.

She would not die there.

* * *

The wind crashed around her, pulling her backward as she frantically ran. But the fact she was slowing down on her travel back to her apartment wasn’t important. What was truly important was the sound of her sister’s voice, coming softly from the phone, perpetually telling her that she should simply leave a voicemail if it was important every time she called.

Hina had left one voicemail at first, then another, and another. But she didn’t get a response to any of them. She bit her lip, almost drawing blood. It had been about an hour since the outbreak had gotten to her college. It had been over an hour since it had gotten to other places in Tokyo. It had been over an hour since she had talked to her sister.

She knew all of these facts because of all of the panicked social media notifications she had gotten just before the window in her classroom had shown someone shuffling along with inhuman movements and a bite wound to severe for a human to ignore.

Where was her sister? What was she doing? She _had_ to be alright. Hina couldn’t imagine something bad happening, despite people telling her that she should think of the worst possible outcome as she had rushed out. She _wouldn't _imagine it.

Her body didn’t object to running and running, despite having been running for longer than she had since the last time she had been in a marathon. It was probably the adrenaline, she supposed. Hina was always full of it, pumping full of it and pulling people along with her. She supposed that she felt it because of causes that were important or interesting turning off her exhaustion. But today she supposed it was _fear _that pulled her along.

There wasn’t even a single zombie in her vicinity as she ran. But she had to get to her apartment, to sit down in a safe area and call her sister again and again in silence. If she didn’t answer, even then, she would throw away the comfort and head out again in search of her sister. She knew her sister, and Sayo was most likely either retreated to her apartment after the outbreak or still with Roselia.

Hina felt her surroundings were surprisingly bare, apart from the occasional face running with the same desperation she was. Most of the people at her college didn’t leave the premises once everything went on lockdown. But she had snuck out despite other people begging her to stay inside, where it was safer. But Hina had pulled away, not even considering it. Why would she stay inside there? She could survive outside. She didn’t want to stay there, helpless to find out what was happening to the rest of the world.

When she found herself at her apartment, she looked around for a while, taking in the similar view of her apartment building. But it was quiet, it was fine. There were no screams, or grunts, or anything. Everyone was away, or everyone was safe. Hina rushed into her door, throwing the keys and letting herself fall to her knees.

Hina had neglected it while she had run, the blurred colors of other people who were running just like her. She hasn’t looked to see if they were alright or if they had been bitten.

Hina usually wasn’t this shaken, this nerve-wracked. But it seemed that everyone around her, calling family members or friends or partners, and getting no responses had made a bit of fear plant itself into her heart.

“Sis...” She whispered, pulling the phone to her ear. Her sister was just busy, or she didn’t have a battery or _anything_. There was no way she could be taken down by a zombie, that she was walking around with lidded eyes and a craving for blood. Hina knew her sister was probably with Roselia if it wasn’t safe, which was more proof. She was too strong and smart, too beloved. Hina smiled, feeling the thoughts comfort her, and she told herself she was fine, even if her hand shook and her foot kept tapping the floor. “Pick up soon... We have plans to meet up and go to the music store tomorrow, right? I miss you! See you soon.”

Hina put her phone down, turning the ringer on with a flick of her finger before she stood up. Then she began to look around, scanning what was once just her room as a place with materials. She couldn’t go out in search of her sister’s apartment without anything on her, after all, even if she wanted to. It would make her a burden.

As she felt her light feet lead her around, she knew that just a few years ago, she would’ve run out immediately. Hina supposed that she had changed in ways, after all. She soon grabbed her worn turquoise backpack. It carried a lot despite its small appearance. She threw in a worn water bottle, some junk food, a knife, just in case, and a family album she had. It was possible she could end up taking a while, after all, and she often opened her album when she was bored. She looked around. More. _More?_ Her place was mainly bare after all, and she didn’t need to take much with her.

She picked up her phone, and she closed the cover of the galaxy-themed case, looking at it for a second to assess it. It was fully charged, and it could handle itself for a while. As she placed it into her backpack sandwiched between her album and water bottle, it began to ring. Her hand immediately went to answer the call, and she pulled it to her ear, her breathing quickening, but it wasn’t who she expected to call her, from the sound of her strangled breathing and her nervous greeting. “Aya-chan?”

“H-Hina-chan! I’m glad you’re alright. I’m at the idol agency by myself and I’m with the other girls in my agency. We were discussing what to do next and they said we should call whoever we want to before we make further plans...” Aya sounded uncertain, with a certain, indecipherable lilt to her voice as she spoke.

“Oh, I’m fine! I’m in my apartment right now. Why call me though? Shouldn’t you be talking to your family?” Hina asked brightly, feeling happy that Aya was calling despite her disappointment about her sister not having called her. She traversed her small apartment around as she talked, pulling on a worn blue jacket over her clothes, too warm for the current season but instead just for if she'll need it when the seasons change. In her concentration, she didn't notice the silence from the call she was on the other side of for a while, and hushed whispers of worry around her. When she did, she pulled back from her backpack and her voice went a tone higher. “Aya-chan? Why’re you silent?”

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Aya repeated, gulping. She began repeating it, leaving Hina speechless as she heard her words slowly grow more wavering, more fragile. Hina felt like she had said something wrong, but wasn’t sure what. Despite the maturing she had done over the years, she still didn’t fully understand others, most of all Aya.

She would’ve thought it over some other day, at least a _little bit_, but she was in a hurry. Instead of dwelling on it, she promptly turned her phone off and stuffed it into her bag. Then she placed a hand over her heart, wondering why she could hear the beating echo in her ears. But it didn't matter.

She was going to find her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been in my drafts gathering dust, and I decided to post it. It’s very “multi-chapter” bait so I’m leaving it at a “maybe I’ll continue” but I’ve never finished a multi-chapter fanfiction before, which is why I’m a bit nervous. I also don’t like this first chapter so?
> 
> Oof this chapter is short. I need to work on writing longer stuff.
> 
> Nevertheless I do have loose plans, which is why my tags have characters and events that haven’t happened in this first chapter. Some characters haven’t been tagged because I’m not sure if they’ll be in this or not, if I do continue. Haha, I wonder if you know who I’m planning to kill off. 
> 
> If you like this and want it to continue, please comment! They validate me. Stan ChisaHina :)


End file.
